Talk:Spell changes (Bonds of Blood)
General questions "The caster is not allowed to buff players 8 levels less than his level." Is this less than his caster level or his character level? --The Krit 17:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Dodge is a feat. What is the "melee-hit to dodge ratio"? Is that supposed to be "melee-hit to miss ratio"? --The Krit 17:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) How do spells that inflict physical damage interact with X/- damage reduction (available from feats)? --The Krit 17:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Specific spell questions Aura of fear: What does "protects +2 from fear" mean? Who receives the healing? Or maybe "heals 1 hit point per ally" is supposed to be "heals all allies in the area of effect 1 hit point"? --The Krit 15:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Aura of glory: Why were the changes listed as relative to the cursed (and largely unused) version of aura of glory instead of to the standard paladin spell? --The Krit 15:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Bigby's forceful hand: What is the radius? --The Krit 18:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Bless weapon: The article had stated "+1 enhancement damage" -- was that supposed to be "enhancement bonus" (attack and damage) or "bonus damage" (not enhancement)? I went with enhancement for now, since this spell now applies to bows, and bows cannot be given a damage bonus. (Well, they cannot be given an enhancement bonus either, but maybe they get an attack bonus instead?) --The Krit 18:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Darkness: What exactly is the "drastically" shorter duration? Since the standard spell's minimum duration is 3 rounds, the drastically shorter duration is what? Something like 3 seconds and no increase with caster level? --The Krit 18:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Delayed blast fireball: How much has the damage been increased? --The Krit 18:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Elemental shield & Mestil's acid sheath: Damage shields negate each other? They do not replace existing shields? Better make double sure the first shield is expired before casting the next one. Also, shouldn't this also be mentioned for death armor? --The Krit 16:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Endure elements, energy buffer: I found these descriptions confusing. I changed them to my best guess as to what they might mean. --The Krit 16:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ethereal visage/mass confusion: How close is "nearby"? --The Krit 16:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Firebrand: How can the total damage from all missiles be combined into one damage amount, when each missile strikes a different target? --The Krit 10:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Flesh to stone: # What is meant by "freezes"? Paralysis? Immobility? Animation freeze? # What is "resistance to melee"? I assume "resistance to spells" means spell resistance, but there is no "melee resistance". (There is damage resistance, but that applies to more than just melee.) Also, how much resistance is given? --The Krit 10:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Greater restoration: "Most ailments" is vague. Exactly which conditions are cured? --The Krit 20:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Harm: So this spell has been basically removed? --The Krit 21:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Horrid wilting: Was damage against living creatures changed to be d6 per level? (Otherwise that is a rather odd cap to the damage.) Have undead and constructs (are there any other nonliving creatures that are not elementals?) been made immune to this spell, or are they just subject to the standard damage cap (25d8)? --The Krit 21:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Invisibility, et al.: Presumably the "hide vs spot check" means an opposed check with the spell target rolling the hide part, but who is rolling the spot part? Also, what are the potential outcomes of this check? --The Krit 00:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Call lightning storm (formerly inferno): "All creatures" implies the area of effect is no longer a single creature. What is the area of effect? --The Krit 00:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Knock: What is the point of having a roll for each lock when the spell is non-random, unlocking "all doors with a DC equal to or less then 20 + level (max 10)"? I'm removing that tidbit until it is explained. --The Krit 02:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Mage armor: What is the type of AC bonus granted? All armor? Armor if a 1 is rolled, armor and deflection if a 2 is rolled, etc.? Something else? --The Krit 02:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Mass dominate: Since this is not a standard spell, why not just remove it instead of duplicating mass charm? --The Krit 02:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Premonition: How does one go from a single number (half the caster level) to the two numbers of a DR rating (such as the 10/+20 maximum)? Is it the damage amount, the power level, or both that varies? --The Krit 23:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Raise dead: Dying removes poison and disease, so neither of these should be present when raise dead is cast. Why were they listed as things cured by this spell? Can raise dead be cast on those that are not dead? Also, who loses abilities and spells for the day -- the caster or the target? I've clarified it to the caster for now (since removing the second-person pronoun requires knowing what its antecedent is supposed to be), but should it be the target instead? --The Krit 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Regenerate: Is there one die roll or two? Two die rolls (one for dividing damage and one for the duration) seems rather random, with the potential to make this spell extremely useless, so I've rephrased the description to mention only one die roll. (Of course, there is much to Bonds of Blood that I do not understand the reason for, so maybe my "useless" is what is wanted.) --The Krit 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Restoration: The description basically said "works like lesser restoration but does more", which is rather unclear as to whether the more is done in addition to lesser restoration or if the more are more options to choose from. Which is it? I've changed it to what seems the most consistent, but I would not be surprised if something else was meant. --The Krit 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sunburst: How long does the blindness last? --The Krit 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Tenser's transformation: The base attack is set to the caster's character level or to the caster level? (The text I edited said "casters level", which could either be missing an apostrophe or have an extra 's'.) The former would be similar to the standard divine power, while the latter would be similar to Bonds of Blood's version of divine power. --The Krit 20:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wounding whispers: How close is "nearby"? --The Krit 20:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Spell breach Since spell breach is not a standard spell, perhaps providing basic information (like who can cast it and at what spell level) would be a good idea? --The Krit 21:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC)